User blog:MegaSmiley/Alexio de la Aire
Alexio de la Aire is based on the user AlexiosZ 'Appearance' Alexio has blue dyed hair, wears a white suit to show he's the leader of his group and wears a pair of winged golden headphones. Alexio has a habit to dye his hair different color or change the suit for his group every few months saying he doesn't like having the same thing for too long. 'Personality' Alexio has a high sense of justice wanting to punish evil and help the innocent. However Alexio also believes that everyone deserves a 2nd chance even if they are evil so he let's the bad guys get away after beating them the 1st time in the hope they will change their way. Alexio also shares the weird power that nearly any Aether user seems to have which is for other people to see him as a leader and be capable of making people want to follow him. 'Backstory' Alexio's family was quite poor which meant Alexio grew up in a bad part of the town of Stulte with his best friend (Who I haven't named to leave room for further story making for AlexiosZ if he wants :U). Because of where Alexio lived he saw crime on a daily basis which lead him to create his own organization to fight for justice called "Team Alternate Dimensions" (got to keep that dimension team name joke alive.). It wasn't really an organization tho since it only existed of Alexio & his best friend and neither of them was really that good in using their element. After a few years passed of training aswell as stopping petty crimes & criminals such as pickpocketers and small time thiefs Alexio was forced to fight his greatest enemy! (who is also left un-named for now but he is a Haze user). After a hard fight Alexio barely managed to win against his enemy with the help of his friend before asking the enemy to join him since he was really strong to which by suprise the enemy actually accepted and joined him. Then the 3 of them did more crime stopping even stopping a small evil organization. But Alexio ofcourse thought that he and his group were strong enough to take on anyone thus he planned to take down the worlds most famous mafia organization who clearly had to be evil cause they are a mafia and mafias are always evil!...... only problem is this famous mafia organization happened to be Team Dimensiona. After Alexio getting his ass kicked by Cielo he understands that Dimensiona isn't evil at all even getting some training in from the Main 7 to make them stronger and begins his journey with his 2 friends to become just as great and famous of an organization as Team Dimensiona. Currently Alexio & friends are busy fighting against a evil organization led by a powerfull boss who took over the their hometown of Stulte while they where gone to find Team Dimensiona known as "Akuma's Demons" led by the demonic mob boss Antonio il Capo (OC story mixing!) 'Power' Alexio is an Aether user who uses his element to create weaponry (Similiar to Rufaro's shields) and mostly prefering to use a scythe. Note: Alexio's weaponry is all white colored & see-through as Alexio hasn't yet mastered the use of his power. If he had mastered it he would be capable to create real looking weaponry similiar to Rufaro's shield. Note 2: Alexio spawns in carrying his Aether Scythe. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Justice's Scythe" Alexio swings his scythe infront of him dealing medium/high damage to enemies hit. '''E: '"Dual Wielding Justice" ''Alexio replaces his current weapon for 2 swords for the next 5 seconds. The swords do lower damage per hit then the scythe but allow Alexio to attack 1.5x faster. '''R: '"Justice's Bullets" ''Alexio replaces his current weapon with a small handgun for the next 5 seconds that fires bullets dealing medium damage to enemies hit. '''F: '"True Justice" '' Alexio replaces his current weapon with his scythe except he put so much energy into it that it's become twice as large giving Alexio double the normal range aswell as double his normal damage for the next 5 seconds. However cause of how much energy Alexio put into the scythe after it goes away Alexio will be left unarmed and uncapable to create new weaponry for the next 3 seconds. 'Alternate Moves: "For Justice!" ''- Alexio puts his trust in the saying that evil never wins and that justice will prevail. This gives Alexio a slight speed boost aswell as a damage boost. 'Trivia - Alexio's last name is copied of Cielo's "de la Asad" but with Asad replaced with "Aire" which is spanish for "Air" as a reference to his Aether element. - Team Alternate Dimensions have a base near Stulte...... but it's not exactly a base but more like a small treehouse with 3 sleeping beds e-e. - Antonio il Capo the demonic mob boss is a different OC created for the user mafiaboss624. - 50/50/50 Alexio has "mastered" his power turning his weaponry into real looking weapons. Category:Blog posts